


Singled Out Again

by aguyofmanythings



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Date Searching, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguyofmanythings/pseuds/aguyofmanythings
Summary: Most of LoudHarveyLefty's OCs are now in relationships, except for Lucas. Tired of being the only single person, Lucas attempts to search for a girl to date. Takes place one year in the future. By TheLoudArtist15.
Relationships: Gus/Jackie, Marcus/Mike
Collections: LoudHarveyLefty's Stories





	1. Singled Out

At the Watterson residence, Lucas is packing his pranking utensils inside his backpack as he plans to unleash a pranking spree at the park. As he was about to insert his whoopee cushions into his backpack, he suddenly caught sight of his twin brother Marcus exiting the dining room with a pack of six sodas in hand and about to open the front door.

Lucas faces his brother and asks him, "Yo, lil' bro! Wanna go pranking at the park with me and the other guys?"

Marcus pauses for a moment before answering, "Sorry, bro, but I have a date with Mike right now. We're gonna be at the park watching the lake while drinking sodas and doing a burping contest."

Lucas shrugs. "Eh. Whatever. I'll just ask Gus then."

Marcus then leaves the home.

Lucas grabs his phone from the table and video calls Gus. After waiting for about five seconds, Gus answers the video call. "Lucas?"

"Hey, Gus! Wanna go prank some people at the park?"

"Um, sorry dude, but…" Gus turns his phone to another angle to show his girlfriend Jackie to Lucas, "I'm currently on a date with mah girl."

"Hey, Lucas!" Jackie greeted him.

"Sup, Jackie."

"Maybe another time. Capish?" said Gus.

"Capish," repeated Lucas.

"Good. I'll see you later then." Gus then ends the video chat.

Lucas puts down his phone as he sighed in disappointment.

"I guess Marcus, Mike, and Gus are busy with their dates." He shrugs. "Oh well. I'll just ask Lana and Skippy then."

He picks up his phone and was about to video call them until remembering that Lana and Skippy are also both busy.

"Oh wait! I forgot. Skippy has to be at work helping his father, and Lana has to stay home to fix the water system at her home." Lucas shrugs again. "Eh. Whatever. I'll just prank people on my own."

Lucas grabs his backpack and puts it on. He then approaches the front door, opens it, and leaves.

* * *

Later at night, Lucas is setting up his sleepover mat on the living room floor as he plans to have a sleepover with his brother and friends. After he placed his pillow on his mat, he spotted his brother walking downstairs with his regular clothes on and wearing his backpack with his rolled-up sleepover mat on top.

Lucas looks at his brother and asks him, "Yo, bro! Ya planning to stay for a sleepover with me and the guys?"

"Sorry, bro, but I already planned to stay over at Mike's house for a sleepover. Didn't know you were having one."

"Oh. So you've already planned a sleepover with Mike. Okay then…" Lucas pauses for a bit before thinking of something, "Mind if I come over, too?"

"Sorry, dude, but this is a couple things, so you can't come."

Lucas is overcome with disappointment after hearing that. "Oh. Okay. Have fun then."

Marcus then leaves the home.

After sitting there looking upset for a moment, Lucas suddenly gets an idea. "I know! I'll call Gus!"

Lucas grabs his video and once again video calls Gus. After a moment, Gus answers. "Sup!"

"Sup, Gus! Do you wanna-" Lucas suddenly pauses as he noticed Gus wearing a fancy-looking red suit. "Uh, dude. What are you wearing?"

Gus looks at his suit before responding, "Oh. This? It's my suit. I need to look good for this fancy date I'm having with my babe." Gus turns the angle to reveal Jackie in her sparkly, fancy-looking yellow dress. Jackie waves at Lucas before Gus turns his phone to face him again. "We're at this fancy restaurant where the food is so fancy and expensive that only rich people can afford it. Guess having a rich girl as your girlfriend can give a poor guy like me lots of advantages, such as ordering expensive food."

Lucas sighs in dismay. "Guess you ain't coming over to my sleepover, right?"

"You're having a sleepover?" Gus asked.

"Yep."

"Well, have fun then," Gus said awkwardly.

"Thanks."

Gus then ends the video chat.

Lucas remains sitting on his mat looking upset.

"Guess I'll just watch movies on my own then," he said disappointedly.

* * *

The next day, Lucas is behind Flip's store with a bag of sprays next to him as he plans to spray graffiti on Flip's wall mocking Flip for being a greedy store owner. As he was about to spray, he suddenly spotted Marcus and Mike walking by.

"Yo, Marcus! Mike! Wanna spray graffiti on Flip's wall to make fun of him for being obsessed with money?"

"Sorry, bro, but Mike and I are going to the ice cream shop on a double date," Marcus replied.

"A double date? With who?"

"Jackie and Gus," Mike answered.

"Oh. So I guess Gus won't help me spray graffiti either, huh?" said Lucas.

"Yep," both Marcus and Mike answered.

Lucas sighs sadly. "Have fun on your double date then."

"Thanks, dude!" Marcus and Mike then leave as Lucas begins spraying graffiti.

Not long after, Jackie and Gus walk by and spot Lucas doing what he is doing.

"Ugh! Will you look at that, Gusie! Lucas is spraying graffiti on the wall. How ILLEGAL!" Jackie turns away in disgust and crosses her arms.

Lucas overhears her and turns around to see Jackie and Gus standing there. He sighs and says, "Let me guess. You two are going on a double date with Marcus and Mike. And before you ask, yes. Marcus and Mike told me."

"Oh. Okay," Gus said, confused.

"Come on, Gus!" Jackie suddenly pulls her boyfriend by his arm. "Let's get away from this criminal!"

Jackie and Gus then leave.

Lucas once again sighed dejectedly. He once again feels lonely. No friends. No companions. As he resumed spray painting, he was suddenly startled by a sudden "HEY!" coming from his left. He turns to said direction and sees Officer Hank and Frank standing there about to tackle him. With no choice, Lucas suddenly runs off screaming, dropping his spray can. Officer Hank and Frank did not hesitate to start chasing after him.

* * *

Later that day, Lucas is walking down the sidewalk with his hands inside his pockets with a forlorn expression on his face. Ever since Marcus began dating Mike and Gus began dating Jackie, they began spending more time together. The three boys still manage to hang out with Lucas, but they spend more time on their dates than with Lucas. As a result, Lucas recently began to feel lonely.

Lucas comes across an ice cream shop. As he passes by a certain window, he spots four certain people inside with the corner of his eyes. He looks through said window and sees Marcus, Mike, Gus, and Jackie on their double date talking with each other and laughing while waiting for their ice cream. Not long after, a waitress arrives with two huge sundaes in hand, one for each couple. She places the sundaes on the table as both couples are impressed by the sheer size of the sundaes. Thank goodness they are eating it together. Lucas sighs in defeat one more time before resuming his walk.

A montage of Lucas sorrowfully strolling down the sidewalk rolls as the song _Alone Again Naturally_ by Gilbert O'Sullivan begins playing in the background:

While strolling, Lucas passes by certain couples which include Lori and Bobby having a picnic, Lynn and Francisco playing softball together, Lana and Skippy tackling each other on a mud puddle, Lola and Winston sitting on a bench holding hands, Leni kissing Chaz in his cheek, Luna and Sam laying on a mat playing love songs together, Robert and Riley cooking food together, Charlotte tackling Petey and playfully biting his fat stomach, Billy giving Chinah a piggyback ride, Ruby and Spencer making out behind a tree, Isabelle and Beau taking a stroll around the park, Darcy cuddling Greg, and Lisa and David making a love potion. Every time Lucas walks by the aforementioned couples, he lets out a sigh of sadness before he resumes walking.

The montage ends with Lucas reaching his home and slowly approaching the front door. The song ends as he enters his home and slowly closes the door.


	2. I Need a Girlfriend

Later that night, Lucas is in his and his twin brother's bedroom laying on his bed and reading his Ace Savvy comic book with a bored expression on his face. His other comics are littered all over his bed. Since he can no longer hang out with his friends due to them being busy with their dating lives, Lucas spent most of his free time reading Ace Savvy comic books. He was entertained at first, but after reading so many comics for hours he grew bored.

Lucas let out a bored sigh, releasing his comic and letting it fall onto his face. He grabs it again and removes it from his face, revealing his bored expression.

"I know Ace Savvy comics are epic, but then they get boring after reading them for a while," Lucas said, sounding bored.

He shifts to the right, staring at a framed picture of him, his brother, and their friends wrapping their arms on each other's shoulders while smiling at the camera and holding soda cans. He reaches for the picture and grabs it to take a look at it. Memories of Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus having fun, messing around, and causing trouble played in Lucas' mind. All of that happened before Marcus, Mike, and Gus started dating. The boys would pull pranks on their schoolmates and strangers, sneak into the girls locker room to watch them change, and cause trouble for anyone they know. When Marcus and Mike first came out as bisexual and began dating a year ago, the boys' activities became a bit less frequent, but they still caused trouble. It wasn't until Gus began dating Jackie that everything changed. Despite only dating for a month, Gus and Jackie quickly grew attached to each other and were inseparable. Soon, Marcus and Mike joined in, and the two couples began going on double dates and became busy with their love lives. It wasn't long until all of the boys' activities ceased. Lucas became lonely. He is the only one in the group that does not have a date. He is the only single person left in the group.

Lucas sighed again, placing the picture down on his bed.

"Why did things have to change?" he asked himself. "Why did they all leave me? I mean, I'm happy that they're dating, but… as a consequence, I was left alone. No friends. No girlfriends. I'm all alone. All alone."

Lucas releases one more sigh before closing his eyes, preparing to sleep.

Not long after, the bedroom door suddenly creaks open, waking Lucas up. He faces the doorway and sees that it was his brother Marcus who just entered the room.

"Hey, bro. How was the date?" Lucas asked, not taking off his bored expression.

"It was awesome!" exclaimed Marcus. "After eating at the ice cream shop, we took a stroll at the park. There, we saw a pair of geese swimming together and placing their heads together as if they were in love. We first thought it was a male and female goose, but some expert who was also at the park told us that both geese were girls. Turns out, even geese can be gay or lesbian. Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah. It sure sounds cool," Lucas uttered, almost sounding sarcastic.

Marcus resumes, "After the park, we went to Jackie's mansion where her family served us some delicious fancy food. Turns out, they are a generous family. I thought they were like those self-entitled rich parents in those prime shows, but I was proven wrong."

"Wow. It sure sounds like fun," Lucas said sarcastically.

"Are you okay, bro?" Marcus finally took notice of his brother's boredom and sarcasm. "You suddenly sound all bored and sarcastic."

"It's nothing, really."

"Are you sure? Because it sounds like you're bothered by something."

Great. Now Marcus is becoming persistent. Lucas did not feel comfortable revealing his true feelings about his friends' dating lives to his brother. What if he is going to take offense? What if he thinks that he's planning to break them up or something like that? However, if he kept trying to make Marcus leave him be, he'd become more persistent, so he had no choice but to tell him.

"It's your and the guys' dating lives that bother me."

Marcus is a bit surprised by his brother's answer. "Wait. I thought you were cool with me dating Mike and Gus dating Jackie."

"I am cool with it, but," Lucas takes a short pause, "ever since you guys started dating, I was left alone to do our usual stuff. I was forced to do all the pranking and mess around on my own, and every time I asked you guys if you wanted to join in on the fun, you all turned me down because you were all busy with your dates. I mean, I'm happy that you, Mike, and Gus finally got dates, but as a result I was left alone. All alone. No friends. No girlfriends. Nobody."

Marcus is a bit shocked by what Lucas just explained to him. He was so busy with his relationship with Mike that he did not bother to notice how Lucas was living. Now that he mentions it, he and his friends did leave Lucas behind. They all walked away from him. Left him be. Left him all alone. Marcus began to regret ignoring his brother.

"Lucas… I… uh… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you all alone to do the troublemaking."

"It's cool, bro," said Lucas. "I just wish everything would go back to normal. Y'know, revert back to the times when we were all single and messed around with each other and pranked people. I just wish we can all hang out with each other again, but I don't think that's possible since you and the guys have dates, and I'm the only one who's single. Single and alone."

That gave Marcus an idea. "Hey! I know how to bring the guys back together!"

Lucas is suddenly startled. "You do?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, what is it?"

"We can get you a girlfriend!" Marcus explains. "By having a girlfriend, you can start hanging out with us on our dates! Y'know, like a triple date! That way, you are no longer alone and single and we can start hanging out again!"

"Lil' bro, that is the most GENIUS IDEA I'VE EVER HEARD!" Lucas exclaimed with excitement.

"Thank you, and don't call me lil' bro!"

"Bro, need I remind you who was born five minutes before you?"

Marcus sighed. "Fine. You can call me lil' bro."

"Anyway, I do have one question: how am I gonna get a girlfriend?" asked Lucas.

"That's where this guy," Marcus points at himself with his thumbs, "comes in."

Lucas stared at his brother in confusion, not knowing what he had planned in mind. Whatever it is, it better be good.


	3. The Search

The next day at school during recess, Lucas is planning to search for a girlfriend with help from his brother Marcus and his friends Mike and Gus.

"Alright guys, do you both remember the plan?" Marcus asked Mike and Gus.

"Yes, sir!" Mike and Gus replied, acting as if they are soldiers responding to a general.

Suddenly, Mike raises his hand.

"Yes, Mike?" said Marcus.

"Uh, I already know the plan, but… can you explain your plan again just in case nobody else understands?"

Marcus sighed, knowing that Mike actually forgot what the plan was. "The plan is to help my brother," he points at Lucas, "get a girlfriend so he can start hanging out with us again. We kinda ditched him for our dates, so we're gonna help him find the love of his life as an apology for leaving him. To do that, we wrote a list," he holds up a piece of paper containing a list of names, "of all the names of the first and second-grade girls in this school. Why first and second grade, you may ask? Because it'll be weird if Lucas is dating a girl that is way younger or way older than him. It has to be a girl between the ages of five to seven."

Gus raises his hand.

"Yes, Gus?"

"Why are some of the names crossed out?"

"Because the girls whose names have been crossed out either already have a girlfriend or have a crush on someone else," Marcus explains. "For example, Lana is already dating Skippy, so her name is crossed out. And Jane already has a crush: Carl, so her name is also crossed out. Same goes for the girls whose names have been crossed out. Of course, if a girl rejects Lucas, we'll cross her name out, too."

"Oooooh," Mike and Gus nodded, understanding the plan.

"Now are you guys ready to help our boy find his girl?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Then, let's do this!"

* * *

At the school playground, Lucas is looking down at the list of names. He then looks up and sees Rhonda swinging on the swing set with Patty. The more he stared at the girls, the more nervous he got. Meanwhile, Marcus, Mike, and Gus are hiding behind a bush in front of the sandbox, watching Lucas make his move. Lucas takes a deep breath to alleviate his anxiety before finally approaching the comedic pageant girl.

As Rhonda swings, she notices Lucas approaching her. She rolls her eyes and presses her high heels on the ground, slowing down the swing and eventually stopping it.

"What do you want, perv boy?" she asked.

"Well…" Lucas knows what to say next, but he is too nervous to say it.

"Well what?"

"Umm…"

"Um what?"

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" he finally said it.

Rhonda stared blankly at Lucas before suddenly bursting out laughing. He watched the comedic pageant girl in confusion, wondering why she was laughing.

"This has to be a joke," Rhonda said, "and I'm the one who usually makes the jokes!" She resumes laughing.

"Uh, this isn't a joke."

Rhonda suddenly stops laughing. "Well in that case, no. I won't date you. Why would I date someone like you? You're a disgusting pervert! And even if you're not a pervert, you're still not my type. I'm only into guys that are smart, and you sir are no smart guy. If you are, then you would not be getting D's and F's. Trust me, I've seen your report cards. Now if you excuse me, I gotta practice my comedic act for the upcoming pageant." Rhonda then walks away.

Lucas sighed in disappointment before pulling out a pencil and crossing out Rhonda's name on the list. Next, it was Patty.

"Yo, Patty!"

Patty slows down her swing and eventually stops it. "Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go on a date with me?"

"Pfft! No way!" Patty scoffed. "I only want to date guys that are manly, and you are no man. Heck, I've seen girls that are more manly than you." She then turns around and begins leaving. "I would also want to date girls that are manly, hence why I'm andro."

"Geez. You didn't have to insult my masculinity like that," Lucas said as he crosses out Patty's name.

He then looks around and sees Oprah sitting on the bench texting. He approaches her.

"Hey, Oprah."

Oprah looks up from her phone. "What do you want?"

"Would you like to go out with me to park? I've heard we can ride a boat together."

"I would…" Oprah began replying.

Lucas softly gasps as excitement slowly rises inside his body. Did he finally find his soulmate?

"...but I'm a lesbian, so no."

Lucas' excitement immediately turned into disappointment after hearing that. "Oh. Okay."

He then walks away, crossing out Oprah's name.

Lucas asks the rest of the pageant girls who are single if they want to date him, but they all turn him down either because he isn't their type or because he's a disgusting pervert.

After asking all the single pageant girls, all that was left is Meli who is playing in the sandbox.

"Hello, Meli." Lucas slowly approached her.

Meli notices Lucas approaching her and becomes a bit scared. From what she remembers, he is one of the boys who sneaks into the girls locker room and watches them change. He also sees him as a troublemaker who pranks anyone in his way.

"Umm… hi," Meli greeted nervously.

"Meli, do you wanna-"

"No! I don't want you to prank me!" Meli suddenly stood up, backing away from Lucas.

"What? No. I'm not planning to prank you. I promise!"

"I don't believe you!"

"I'm just here to ask-"

"Stay away from me!" Meli then runs away screaming.

"Oh man." Lucas looks down in disappointment.

Meanwhile, Marcus, Mike, and Gus come out of the bush and approach Lucas.

"Well that was a bust," said Gus.

"We've always snuck into the girls locker room, so I'm not surprised the pageant ladies would turn you down," Mike told Lucas.

"Curse our perversion!" Gus cried out.

Marcus places his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Cheer up, bro. We still have lots of girls to ask out, but since recess is almost over, you only have time to ask one more girl out for now."

"Well in that case, where's the next girl?" Lucas searches around the playground for another girl around his age. After a few moments, he finds Mickey hanging out with Lana.

"There!" Lucas pointed at Mickey. He then runs up to her with the rest of the guys following him.

As Mickey and Lana socialized, they suddenly noticed their friends running up to them.

"Sup, guys!" Lana greeted them. "How's operation 'find Lucas a girlfriend' going?"

"Not so good," replied Marcus.

"But I found another potential girlfriend," added Lucas.

"Who?" Lana and Mickey asked.

Lucas then turns his attention towards Mickey. "Mickey, would you like to date me?"

"Oh! Well… ummm… sorry, Lucas, but you're just not my type."

Lucas is confused. "But aren't we the same type?"

"Oh right! We are!" Mickey giggled. "I just don't like you, then."

Lucas is suddenly taken aback by Mickey's response. "Wait. So you hated me this whole time?!"

"What? No! What I mean is that… I like you as a friend, and not as a lover."

Lucas then becomes disappointed. "Oh. Okay."

"Sorry, dude."

"It's okay, I guess."

Lucas and the guys then leave.

"Was it necessary to turn down Lucas like that?" Lana asked.

"Sorry, but I just don't see myself dating Lucas. I mean, I like him as a friend, but not as a boyfriend," Mickey explained.

"Ah. Gotcha."


	4. The New Girl

School has just ended, and Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus are heading somewhere to resume searching for a potential girlfriend for Lucas. Lucas, who is in front of the gang, looks dejected as he had been rejected by every single first grade and second grade girl in school.

"Cheer up, bro. I'm sure you'll find a girlfriend," Marcus reassured his brother.

"But I've asked every single one at school, and they all rejected me!" Lucas exclaimed disappointedly.

"Y'know, it's hard to get a girlfriend when every girl at school knows that you're a disgusting pervert," Mike told Marcus.

"Yep. I almost got rejected by Jackie because of that," added Gus, "but thankfully I proved to her that I moved on from my perverted behavior by taking her on a date and acting like a gentleman."

"Well, you're right," Marcus admitted to his brother, "but they're not the only girls. There are still some more who go to other schools."

"Yeah, but I barely know them. Why would a girl hook up with some random stranger?" Lucas objected.

"You can act cool in front of them," Gus suggested. "I mean, not only did I act gentlemanly in front of Jackie, but I also acted cool in front of her, and she liked it. How do I know? She giggles when I act cool."

"You think that'll work?" Lucas asked, unsure if Gus' method would work.

"I'm positive. I've heard girls are into cool guys."

"Alright. I'll take your advice."

All of a sudden, there was a voice followed by what sounded like a skateboard rolling on the sidewalk.

"Heads up!"

The boys all look back and see what appears to be a girl riding a skateboard towards them. They all step to the side to let the girl roll past them. She does, but then she turns her skateboard around and kicks it towards her hand, catching it. The boys stared at the girl in flabbergast as they wondered why she suddenly stopped in front of them. Lucas, on the other hand, stared at the girl not in surprise but in awe by her appearance. The girl is wearing a blue jacket with a white undershirt underneath. She is also wearing blue shorts, short socks, and red converse shoes. She has blonde hair and tan-colored skin. She also looked around the same age as the boys. Lucas began blushing, having fallen in love with her.

"Sup, boys," greeted the girl.

"Sup!" Marcus, Mike, and Gus greeted back.

"S-s-s-s-sup!" Lucas stuttered, nervous as he was in love with the girl.

"How y'all doin'?" she asked.

"Eh. We're doing pretty good," responded Gus. "How about you?"

"I'm doing good," replied the girl.

The girl then notices Lucas staring at her in an enamoured way.

"What?"

"H-h-have we m-m-met before?" Lucas asked, still stuttering.

"Nope. Just moved here a week ago," she replied. "I also just begun attending Royal Woods Elementary."

"You attend Royal Woods Elementary?!" Lucas became shocked.

"Yep, and I've seen you boys there."

"Then how come we didn't see you over there?"

"I've got detention during recess and lunch for using my skateboard on the school campus."

"Oh. Anyway, what's your name?"

"The name's Amanda. Amanda Williams."

"The name's Lucas. Lucas Watterson." He then turns to his brother and friends. "The kid that looks like me is my twin brother Marcus, the Black kid is Mike Smith, and the kid in the red sweater is Gus Wilde."

"Sup!" the boys all replied.

"Well, nice to meet you all," said Amanda.

"Say, you're a skater, right?" asked Lucas.

"Heck yes I am, and I know lots of cool tricks."

"Can you show one to us?"

"With pleasure." Amanda places her skateboard down and begins riding it. After gaining enough speed, she jumps her skateboard onto a fence and starts sliding against it. After that, she jumps it back down on the sidewalk. Finally, she turns it around and returns to the boys, who were all impressed by Amanda's skating skills, but nobody is more impressed than Lucas.

"Woah. You have such amazing tricks," he complimented.

"Thanks. I've been practicing for the last two years," said Amanda.

"Y'know, I'm also a skater, but I'm not as good as you as I only know a few tricks, and what you just did isn't one of them."

"That's okay. I can teach you some of my tricks."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Amanda then pulls out her phone. "We can save our phone numbers and addresses if you'd like."

Lucas then pulls out his phone. "Heck yeah we can!"

Lucas and Amanda exchange their phone numbers and addresses and save them on their contacts.

"So, shall we meet again?" said Amanda.

"We shall," replied Lucas.

Amanda smiles at Lucas. She then turns her skateboard around and rides away. Lucas sighs lovingly, watching Amanda ride away in infatuation.

"Ooh! Looks like someone has finally found a girlfriend," Marcus teased with Mike and Gus staring at Lucas teasingly.

Lucas began blushing hard. "Umm… no, no, no. You guys got it wrong. She's just a friend."

"Cut the act, dude. We knew you were crushing on her by your stuttering," said Gus.

"Okay. Fine. I fell in love with her," Lucas admitted, "but we just met. There's no way she'll date me if she barely knows me."

"But dude, this is your chance! She's the girlfriend you've been looking for, and your feelings for her proves it!" exclaimed Mike.

"But what if she doesn't feel the same for me? I've been rejected multiple times now! And I don't know if I can handle a rejection by Amanda! So that's why I'm not gonna confess to her. Period."

"But," Marcus was about to speak.

"No buts! Now come on! We've got a girlfriend to look for." Lucas then begins walking.

Marcus was about to object, but he knew that Lucas would just brush it off, so he gave in and followed his brother along with Mike and Gus. Looks like the search for Lucas' girlfriend is far from over.


	5. Continuing the Search

At the park, Lucas once again prepares himself to talk to the girls his age while Marcus, Mike, and Gus hide behind a tree and watch.

 _You can do this, Lucas. You can do this_ , Lucas told himself mentally.

He takes some deep breaths before finally approaching a girl who is building a sandcastle in the sandbox. The girl has blonde hair and is wearing a white dress with a small bow wrapped around her thin waist. As she digs some sand with her toy shovel, she suddenly sees a shadow appear in front of her. She turns to where the shadow came from and sees Lucas who is ready to talk to her.

"Hey, girl," he greeted in a cool voice.

"How are you doin-" As he leans closer to the girl, his rear accidentally bumps into her sandcastle, causing it to collapse into a huge pile of sand.

"Oh no! My castle!" the girl exclaimed in distress.

"Whoops." Lucas laughed nervously as he awkwardly stared at the girl. The girl gave Lucas a dirty look before turning her back on him with a "Hmph!" and walks away.

"Wait! It was an accident! Come back!" Lucas pleaded, but his pleads fell on deaf ears. "Oh man," he said in defeat.

Suddenly, Lucas notices another girl swinging on one of the swing sets. The girl is wearing a red cap with a ponytail sticking out, a red shirt, and blue shorts, and has orange hair. She seems to be a tomboy, Lucas' type. He approaches the girl and greets her, "Sup, girl."

The girl hears Lucas and scratches along the ground with her foot to slow down her swing and eventually stop.

"Oh. Hey there," greeted the orange-haired tomboy.

"What's your name?" asked Lucas.

"Alexandra, but you can call me Alex because it sounds cooler."

"Well, Alex. Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Alex is suddenly taken aback by Lucas' question. "Are you hitting on me?"

Lucas became confused. "Uh, all I asked is if you want to go on a date."

"Woah. Woah. Woah. Slow down there. I don't even know you, and you want me to go out with you just like that?" Alex questioned.

"Well… umm…"

"Well in that case, forget it, bub!" Alex then leaves in anger.

Lucas sighed in defeat. Immediately after, Alex comes back.

"Oh, and I'm also androsexual, meaning I'm only attracted to people who are feminine, which sounds weird because I am a tomboy, but for some reason I feel more comfortable with girly girls and feminine guys than with tomboys and manly guys."

Alex then leaves.

Meanwhile, two girls are sitting on a bench. One girl is wearing high-class attire, jewelry, and makeup and holding a drink, and the other is wearing a shirt and a skirt and texting. Lucas approaches the rich-looking girl and sits next to her. The girl looks at him and sees him leaning close to her and moving his eyebrows up and down, yearning to flirt with her. Seeing this, the girl scoffs and throws her drink at his face before standing up and leaving.

"Aw come on! What did I do to deserve that?!" Lucas exclaimed to the girl, but she ignored him.

Lucas then notices the other girl and sits next to her. The girl stops texting and looks at Lucas who, like with the rich girl, is leaning towards her and moving his eyebrows up and down. Feeling uncomfortable, the girl slaps Lucas in the cheek and runs off screaming.

Lucas, now having a red handprint on his cheek, exclaims to the girl, "Seriously?! I wasn't gonna do something dirty to you!"

He growls in frustration, having so far been rejected by almost every girl his age at the park. Just then, he sights a girl sitting at a table all alone and gets his hopes rising.

 _That chick is sitting all alone at a table! A perfect time for a date!_ Lucas exclaims mentally.

He then runs toward the table where the seemingly lonely girl is sitting at and sits at the opposite end of the table.

The girl notices Lucas and for some reason becomes a bit nervous. "Oh. Um, hi there."

"Whatsapp, girl," Lucas greeted, acting cool.

"Umm… what're you doing here?" the girl asked, becoming more nervous and beginning to sweat.

"What do you mean? I'm here to ask you out and this is the perfect time! I mean, we are sitting at this table and we're all alone."

"But umm… well… umm…"

"Is there something a matter?" Lucas asked, finally taking notice of the girl's apprehensive behavior.

"Well… you see… I'm already on a date," the girl finally said.

"Well why did you say-" Lucas pauses abruptly, realizing what the girl actually said. "Wait. What did you say?!"

"Hey, dude!"

Both Lucas and the girl turn around to see a boy around their age wearing a black jacket, white shirt, and blue jeans approaching them with anger in his eyes.

"Oh no," the girl uttered, very apprehensive.

"Hey, jackass," the boy said to Lucas. "What the heck are you doing with my girlfriend?!"

Lucas gulped after hearing the word _girlfriend_. "S-s-she's y-y-y-your g-g-girlfriend?" He shook in fear.

"YES!" the boy roared.

"Um, excuse me for a sec?" Lucas then runs off screaming.

"You're not getting away that easy!" The boy then chases after him.

Meanwhile, Marcus, Mike, and Gus watch the chase happen, worried about Lucas. Unfortunately, the boy catches up to Lucas and begins beating him up off scene. Marcus, Mike, and Gus all watch and grimace as the boy beats Lucas to a pulp. Soon, the beating ends. Next, Lucas is seen crawling towards his brother and friends with his clothes torn and his body and face all beaten up.

"On second thought," Lucas spoke weakly, "how about… we end… the search… for a… girlfriend… for now. Ugh."

Later at the Watterson residence, Lucas is at his and Marcus' bedroom laying on his bed and looking depressed. His attempt to search for a girlfriend so he can hang out with his friends on their dates ended in complete failure.

 _This sucks. I've asked every first grade and second grade girl at school, and they all rejected me for either being creepy or they were attracted to other girls and had no interest in guys._ Lucas sighs in his head. _Marcus was right. I should've asked Amanda on a date when I had the chance, but nope. I decided to chicken out and faced other rejections. I even got beaten up by some dude who was mad at me for flirting with his girlfriend. I was even in love with Amanda the second I met her, but instead I went for other girls because I was such a scaredy cat._ Lucas sighs mentally again. _I guess I'll be lonely and single for the rest of my life._

Lucas then sits up. All of a sudden, rap music begins playing from the background, and Lucas starts bumping his head to the beat. Then, the bedroom door opens, and Chinah, Jackie, and Claudette enter his room wearing clothes that a female rapper would wear and bumping their heads to the beat. Finally, they begin singing:

**Chinah, Jackie, & Claudette:**

_He wants to have a girlfriend_

_(He wants to have a girlfriend)_

_He wants to have a girlfriend_

_(Girlfriend, yeah)_

**Lucas:**

I'm a lonely single boy

Just a blue-shirted frowner

A misfired bullet

Who needs a shower

**Chinah, Jackie, & Claudette:**

_His dirty empty heart_

_Might come to an end_

_He wants to have a girlfriend_

**Lucas:**

I wanna have a girlfriend!

Then, Billy, André, and Gus enter the room.

**Billy, André, & Gus:**

Yeah!

**Lucas:**

Not a sign saying "Dead End"

Don't give my hairity flattery

What I want is more love matter-y

**Billy, André, & Gus:**

A kiss, some hugs, and some dinner dates!

**Lucas:**

I got a slingshot in my pocket where my locket should be

If I had a date

(Chinah, Jackie, & Claudette: You could feel!)

I could really emote

Instead of losing my temper when I lose the remote

I want a girl

(Billy, André, & Gus: A dame!)

Someone I can call "babe"

Someone to give me a bandage on my painful scrape

Someone I can take with to a movie or teach me how to read a book

Who'll call me on my phone and ask me, "How you doin', pook?"

Chinah, Billy, Claudette, André, Jackie, & Gus:

How you doin', pook?

**Lucas:**

Well, I'm fine, all things considered

Wanna have a girlfriend

But I don't wanna sound embittered

But thanks for asking, seriously!

Finally, the rap song ends. Jackie, Gus, Chinah, Billy, Claudette, and André all leave, leaving Lucas alone once again. He lays back down on his bed and returns to being sorrowful. Silence plagued his room for another minute; that is until he hears a familiar voice:

"Awesome rap song, dude!"


	6. A Date with Amanda

"Awesome rap song, dude!"

Lucas suddenly sat back up as he heard that familiar voice. He had heard it before. He heard it earlier today before the mayhem at the park occurred, and he recognizes it. He turns to where the voice came from, and his suspicions are confirmed. It is Amanda, the girl he had fallen in love with earlier today. The girl he was too afraid to admit his feelings to, and as a result, he managed to get himself beaten up by another boy for unknowingly flirting with his girlfriend. She is standing at the doorway, impressed by the rap song Lucas and his friends just sang. Lucas immediately sat up, shocked to see his crush here in his own home in his own bedroom.

"Amanda?!"

"Sup, Lucas," greeted Amanda. "I see you still remember me."

Lucas gets off his bed, blushing as he rubs the back of his head nervously, clearly falling in love with her again.

"Well I… we did meet just two hours ago." Lucas laughs nervously. "Anyway, what brings you here, ba- I mean! Amanda?"

"I just came here to see how you're doing."

"Oh. Pfft! I'm doing fine! Thank you for asking though!" Lucas replied, trying to hide the fact that he was searching for a girlfriend at the park.

Amanda, however, already knows what Lucas is hiding. "Y'know, you don't have to hide it. I already know what happened."

Lucas freezes, shocked to hear that Amanda knows what he did at the park. "Wait. You know what happened?!"

"Yep. You were flirting with other girls at the park in hopes that they will be your girlfriend only to get flat-out rejected. How do I know? I was there practicing my skateboarding tricks."

"Oh. You were there." Lucas began blushing again, this time in embarrassment.

"You even managed to get beaten up by some dude for unknowingly flirting with his girlfriend."

"Did you have to remind me?" Lucas said, unimpressed by being reminded of that moment.

Amanda resumes, "And even if I didn't see what happened at the park, I would have figured it out here in your own room since you were rapping about it."

"Oh. That." Lucas began sweating profusely in agitation. "You're not upset, are you?"

"No. Why would I be?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Okay then. Why don't I bring you to the ice cream shop to get your mind off things?"

* * *

Later at the ice cream shop, Lucas and Amanda are sitting at a table socializing as they wait for their ice cream to arrive.

"Y'know, I've never gone alone with a girl before," Lucas said.

"And I've never gone alone with a guy before," said Amanda. "Although, I used to have friends that are mainly guys."

"Anyway, why did you bring me to the ice cream shop?" asked Lucas. "I mean, I know you brought me here to clear my mind from what happened at the park, but is there another reason why?"

Amanda froze for a second. She did not expect him to ask that question. Her smile suddenly turned into a frown as she looked down at the table. It seems like she does have another reason why she brought Lucas to the ice cream shop.

"It's because…" she paused, not really wanting to tell Lucas her other reason, but he does deserve to know why, so she goes on and says it, "I was in the same boat as you."

"The same boat?" Lucas is confused. "What are you talk-" He suddenly paused, realizing what Amanda meant. "Wait. You do mean…"

"Yes, Lucas. I was searching for a boyfriend before I moved here," Amanda finally admitted.

"Really?"

Amanda nodded. "Back in my hometown, I used to hang out with these boys that I used to consider friends. We would go skateboarding together, pull pranks together, have soda together, and mess around. It was all fun and games, and I enjoyed it. I wished it would never end, but of course, I jinxed it when one day, the boys all have gotten dates. Most have girlfriends while the other two became a gay couple. I was happy for them at first, but then they all became too busy with their dates that they all ditched me. I was left alone to do the skateboarding, pranking, and screwing around which quickly became boring if you're doing it alone. I even tried to join in on their dates, but they all kicked me out."

"Man. I'm sorry to hear that," said Lucas, feeling bad for Amanda. "It must've been rough."

"Oh, it sure was."

"Y'know, it sounds like the situation I was just in days ago. My friends became busy with their dates, and they left _me_ alone," Lucas explained. "The only difference is that my friends aren't assholes unlike your so-called friends."

"Yep," Amanda agreed. "You're lucky to have friends who aren't assholes."

"Anyway, what happened next?"

Amanda resumes her story, "Soon, I became jealous of them. They all had dates, and I'm the only single person left in the group. That's when I thought of an idea: get a boyfriend. So the next day, I went searching for one. Sadly, they all rejected me because they did not feel any attraction towards me even though they viewed me as a cool girl. However, unlike you, I've managed to find a boyfriend. I was excited at first, but after we began dating, something was off. For some reason, I didn't feel any attraction towards the dude. I don't know why. It just felt like... I didn't like the dude. Turns out, the reason why I didn't feel attracted to my boyfriend is because I'm a demisexual, meaning I'm only attracted to people I developed an emotional connection with; in other words, I'm only attracted to people I know as best friends. The guy I was dating… well… I barely knew him, so I wasn't attracted to him. But even with this discovery, I still continued dating him because...that's how desperate I was to not be single again. However, our relationship soon ended after the rumors began spreading."

"Rumors?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, rumors." Amanda shivered at the word _rumor_. She then continues her story, "The rumors started when my mother began dating my stepmother. And yes, I have two moms. You see, I used to have a father, but then my mother divorced him after she found out my dad cheated on her for another woman. A month after the divorce, my mom began dating a woman who later became my stepmom. And yes, my mom is bi. Everything went well for both of them, and months later they got married. All was fun and games until my ex-father found out about their marriage. Angry about his ex-wife marrying another woman, he began spreading rumors that my mom was the real cheater and not him, which is complete bullshit. Unfortunately, my mother's friends believed in the rumors, and they all berated her for marrying my stepmom. My mother and stepmother were even fired from their jobs because of the rumors. Soon, the rumors spread to my old school, and every single one of my schoolmates began to hate me. They all viewed me as the daughter of a slut. They refused to work with me, they called me names, and bullied me. One even told me to kill myself. Eventually, my boyfriend broke up with me, fearing that I would cheat on him which I would never do. The search for a boyfriend had resumed, but this time it's harder for me to get a boyfriend because all the boys at school viewed me as a slur, and they vowed to never date a slut. Soon, the rumors infected the entire town, and everyone viewed us as a disgraceful family. The harassment, bullying, discrimination, and hate all worsen as the days went by, and we had no choice but to leave the town and move here. So yeah, the reason why I'm here talking to you is because of those dreadful rumors."

"My God, your father is a horrible person!" exclaimed Lucas. "First he cheated on your mother, then he began spreading rumors about her all because she found a more faithful partner!"

"Exactly," Amanda agreed begrudgingly. "Turns out, my father was a biphobe as he viewed all bisexuals as cheaters which explains why he spread those rumors in the first place."

"Y'know, I wouldn't be surprised if your hometown became homophobic because of the rumors and drove out its LGBTQ+ residents," commented Lucas.

"That would suck since my hometown is tolerant towards LGBTQ+ people. Imagine becoming anti-LGBTQ+ because of false rumors."

"Yeah."

Amanda then proceeds, "So when I saw you flirting with girls at the park, it reminded me of the time I flirted with boys so one of them can date me, and when I heard your rap song about being tired of being lonely and single, it reminded me of the time I became tired of being lonely and single."

Lucas nodded.

"And it was because of those reasons that I… I…" Amanda suddenly paused, too nervous to say what she is going to say next.

"You what?" asked Lucas.

Amanda is unsure whether she wants to admit it or not, but after telling her story to him, she has no choice but to tell him:

"I developed a crush on you."

Lucas paused, staring at Amanda in complete shock.

 _Did she just admit to me that she has a crush on me?!_ Lucas thought to himself. _Holy crap! She did! She loves me! She loves me back! Okay, Lucas. Keep your cool. cool._

"You developed a crush on me?!" asked Lucas, trying to hold his excitement.

Amanda nodded. "Remember when I told you I am demisexual? Well, I developed an attraction towards you after finding out we both share one same emotion: sadness. We both felt sad because we were both lonely and single, and we can both relate. We've developed an emotional connection with each other, and as a result, I fell in love with you."

"Well, you're right. We both dealt with the same exact situation," said Lucas. "And to be honest, I fell in love with you after we met earlier today. There was something about you that I liked. Like your cool attitude, your cool tricks, and such. You're also cute, too."

"Um, thanks." Amanda blushed.

"So what do ya say? Wanna be my girlfriend?"

Amanda smiles. "And do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

"HECK YEAH!" they both exclaimed before bursting laughing.

After they laugh, Lucas asks again, "But seriously. Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, boyfriend," Amanda replied.

Then, their faces near each other before it finally happens. They both share a warm kiss. Hearts appeared around them as they kissed. Turns out, both of them finally have finally achieved their goal: they now have a boyfriend and girlfriend which is each other.


	7. Finale: The Triple Date

The next day, Lucas and Amanda, Marcus and Mike, and Gus and Jackie are all on a triple date at the pizzeria talking with each other as they wait for their pizza to arrive. Earlier today at school, Lucas introduced his new girlfriend to his brother, his friends, and Jackie. At first, they were all shocked that Amanda became Lucas' girlfriend, but then, they became proud of Lucas for finally gaining the courage to ask Amanda out on a date. Lucas and Amanda explained to Marcus, Mike, Gus, and Jackie about how they first got together, and their reactions were a mix of happiness and pity. They were happy that Lucas and Amanda are finally together, but they felt bad for what happened to Amanda and her family back in their hometown. After that, they decided to go to the pizzeria after school on a triple date to celebrate the start of Lucas and Amanda's relationship, and now here they are socializing as they wait for their pizza.

"Hey, Gus," said Jackie. "Have you heard about the new fashion trend for spring clothing?"

"Yes I have," replied Gus, "and I assume you're going to be the model?"

"Exactly," confirmed Jackie, "so are you going to be with me at the photoshoot?"

"You bet I am!" exclaimed Gus. He then turns his attention towards Marcus and Mike. "What about you guys? What are you guys planning for next week?"

"Well," Marcus began, "I'm planning to come out as bisexual to my parents."

"Wait. Didn't you already do that?" questioned Mike. "I mean, your brother knows your bi."

"True," admitted Marcus, "but only my brother knows that. My parents don't know it yet."

"But what about the sleepovers at Lucas and Marcus' home?" asked Gus. "Certainly, your parents were there when you and Mike were sleeping together."

"My parents still think we're friends," Marcus replied. "They think we're still the best buds we are." Marcus and Mike wrap their arms around each other's shoulders. "I mean, we still are, but we're more… umm… romantic than before."

"Ah. I get," said Mike.

"Plus, my grandparents and cousins don't know I'm bi yet, so I'll tell them too."

"Well, good luck then," Amanda told Marcus.

"Thanks!"

"Hey, Amanda," said Jackie.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry again for what happened in your hometown."

"It's cool. It's in the past now, so I don't have to worry about being harassed."

"Yeah, but… the thought of being discriminated against or harassed by an entire town solely because of rumors is… just… I can't even imagine how that'll feel like."

"Well, that's what happens when a person ends up marrying a dishonest jerk like my dad," Amanda said begrudgingly.

"Yeah," agreed Lucas. "If I ever see that scumbag, I'm gonna punch him in the face!"

"Actually," Amanda places her hand on Lucas' shoulder, "let me punch him in the face."

Suddenly, all three couples burst out laughing after Amanda said that. The laughing lasts for a minute before they all calm down and stop, reverting the atmosphere to its serious tone.

"But seriously," Gus says, "how can anyone be so messed up in the head to the point of ruining an innocent family's life all because of something the messed-up person did and not the family."

"Beats me." Amanda rolled her eyes. "I just hope something like that will never happen again."

"Don't worry, Amanda," Lucas reassured. "Here in Royal Woods, we're accepting of any kind of person no matter their race, gender, sex, sexual orientation, gender identity, religion, ethnicity, national origin, et cetera, although some cases of discrimination does occur here, they are not as severe as the discrimination you faced back in your hometown."

"Well, now that you've mentioned it, I've never experienced any discrimination here, and I see many people from diverse backgrounds here. Whites, blacks, straights, gays, Muslims, Christians, interracial couples, etc."

"There you go!" Lucas playfully punches Amanda in her arm.

Just then, the waiter finally arrives with the pizza and places it on the table.

"Here ya go, kiddos! Your pepperoni pizza is a finally here! Enjoy!"

The waiter then leaves. Jackie carefully opens the pizza box, revealing the warm pepperoni pizza. The children each take a slice and begin eating. As Amanda and Lucas munch on their pizza, they look at each other and smile. For the first time in their lives, they are with a boyfriend and girlfriend.

**THE END**


End file.
